Constelación
by 39medalla
Summary: Yo soy como una estrella fugaz que finalmente ha encontrado su lugar al lado de otro en una constelación hermosa, en la que brillará en el cielo para siempre. Un fanfic de BERTHA Y LUPO espero que les guste.


_**Constelación**_

Lupo sabe mucho acerca de las estrellas.

Ella sabe que, en lugar de las cosas románticas, fabricadas por los enamorados, las estrellas son bolas de elementos fusionados, entre sí por el puño de la gravedad. Ella sabe que no son especiales, Lupo ha decidido, que no vale la pena mirar el brillo ni el glamour que se les adjudica.

Bertha sabe muy poco acerca de las estrellas.

Ella no sabe por qué brillan en el manto del cielo nocturno, es tal vez los momentos finales de una estrella que lleva muerta mucho tiempo. Ella no conoce la ciencia de la vida ni la vida espiritual. Ella no quiere admitir lo que murió en racoon city. Y no quiere decirlo, y arruinar la belleza en los ojos de Lupo.

Bertha sabe muy poco sobre el amor.

Ella no sabe que es el calor de un abrazo de una madre (que suprimió en la memoria de su madre y su muerte, dejando que la vieja herida se propague e infecte desde a dentro de ella). Ella no sabe que es la caricia de un hombre, ella no sabe que son las miradas tímidas de una colegiala. Ella no sabe la importancia de un enorme primer beso (no importa que nunca lo haya recibido). Ella ni siquiera sabe el significado completo de un guiño, ni las caderas ondulantes y la voz cantarina (que suprimió la memoria de sus aliados, porque en lugar de verlos morir, ella había apretado el gatillo, ella los había matado.)

Lupo sabe mucho sobre el amor.

Ella sabe que son los abrazos de una madre sabe que es lugar más seguro. Ella sabe que un enamorarse, es como sembrar una semilla, sólo necesitaba ser cuidado correctamente y dar la atención adecuada antes de la floración con un significado más profundo. Ella sabe la importancia y la grandeza, de un primer beso (y, como tal, no lo ha regalado). Ella sabe lo que significaba los ojos de un pretendiente y sus labios, cuando sonreír y cuándo atacar (a pesar de que sólo ha sucedido una vez y sólo una vez, gracias a Spectre).

Lupo sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella no sabe las alegrías de la carne (nunca ha sentido la necesidad de entregarse. Su abuela le había enseñado que los mayores placeres se encuentran en la mente, no en el cuerpo). Ella no sabe que es el sonido de la risa de un bebé (los hijos le daban miedo, debido a su fragilidad e inocencia, y ella no podía soportar estar cerca de algo tan puro). Ella no sabe (ella no recuerda) los juegos que jugaba de niñas, ni tampoco se sabe por qué jugar con ellos.

Bertha sabe muy poco acerca de la vida.

Ella ha visto la vida a través de las ventanas de su habitación. Ella nunca ha jugado con otras niñas, como las niñas deberían hacerlo. Ella no se arrepiente de su nacimiento, no se arrepiente de haber nacido como es. Ella no se arrepiente de perder su infancia, y ella no se arrepiente de las decisiones que ha hecho. Tal vez, cuando ella sea un poco mayor, cuando ella se un poco más sabia, ella se arrepentiría, pero el futuro es algo de lo que Bertha sabe muy poco.

Lupo sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

Ella sabe que la sensación de la sangre seca debajo de sus uñas (a beses, la mayor parte de otros). Ella sabe que es el sonido de los huesos crujiendo como ella los pisa fuertemente destrozando el cráneo de un soldado. Ella sabe que es el olfato, el tacto, el arte de la muerte. Ella sabe que se ha acercado varias veces, miles de veces, y sin embargo siempre hay alguien que muere en su lugar. (Su madre, su padre, abuela, todos muertos, porque los conocía.)

Bertha sabe mucho acerca de la muerte.

Ella ha visto la caída de ciudades enteras, ha visto personas masacradas y asesinadas y animales alimentándose de ellos. Ella ha visto a los niños cargados en camiones y en los abismos del infierno.

Ellas saben muchas cosas. Y no saben nada.

Lupo le enseña a Bertha acerca de las estrellas (y Bertha le enseña a Lupo acerca de esos cambios). Bertha le habla de la muerte y de la vida, y Lupo se queda callada y ofreció un hombro para llorar cuando los recuerdos eran demasiado duros y demasiados brutales para Bertha.

Lupo no decía nada de la vida y la muerte, hasta que una noche Bertha le dio a abrir las heridas y las cicatrices (carne quemada y la sangre derramada) y en lugar de romper, como Lupo creía que lo haría, retrocedió ala decadencia. Es la voz de Bertha la que escucha, persuasión del dolor y la pena. Es el hombro de Lupo en el que caen los recuerdos, los recuerdos con ella, y, finalmente, finalmente, ayuda a cerrar las heridas.

Es una noche, tan similar y tan diferente al mismo tiempo, que aprendieron del verdadero amor.

Lupo busca en el centro de sus recuerdos, y dice adiós a su familia. Ella le dice adiós a los recuerdos que ella se ha aferrado desesperadamente. Bertha tiene la mano, entrelaza sus dedos, y permanece en silencio y Lupo habla.

A continuación.

"¿Sabe usted la importancia de un primer beso?"

Lupo mira hacia abajo y atrapa los ojos de Bertha. "¿Cuál es la importancia de un beso?"

Bertha sonríe. "Es algo sagrado para una niña. Dicen que su primer beso es la primera vez que confía en alguien que no sea su familia, con su cuerpo, total y completamente."

"... Son sólo los labios" respondió Bertha, sinceramente confundida. "¿Y cómo es confiar en alguien que tiene los labios más importantes?"

Bertha cambia y aprieta con mayor fuerza la mano de Lupo, ahuecando una mejilla en la palma de su mano libre. Lupo, en un primer momento, se estremece de distancia desde el contacto, pero luego se relaja un poco.

Y luego se besan.

Los labios de Bertha no responden y se aflojan al principio; Bertha siente una presión en su interior y por debajo de su corazón y teme que ella pudo apenas haber cometido un error y muy grave a continuación Lupo se mueve con movimientos cuidadosos y tímidos. Bertha se aleja y ella esta sin aliento.

Permanecen en silencio.

Lupo mira las estrellas.

Cae en su lugar, alineando perfectamente, Lupo ve, por primera vez desde que era una niña, una constelación. La abuela había descrito la reunión de las estrellas y el símbolo de la esperanza.

Y entonces ella mira hacia abajo y Bertha la besa de nuevo, con un beso más firme. Bertha se incomoda un poco, pero se derrite.

Es la primera vez que Lupo ha dicho adiós a su pasado, y hola al futuro.

Cuando se dejan caer hacia atrás, comparten una mirada, comparten una risa. Sus manos están entrelazadas una vez más, sin aliento e inseguras y con miedo.

Es la primera vez que han besado a otro ser, y la primera vez que han confiado sin lugar a dudas, en alguien mas.

No tienen un hogar al que regresar, realmente se deslizan en la seguridad y la presencia reconfortante de la naturaleza y ellas la abrazan.

Bertha puede sentir que la miraran (la extraña sensación de tener otro par de ojos de sedimentación en la parte posterior de su cuerpo) Lupo mirando, mirando a los bosques, mirando las estrellas. Y las palabras se repiten.

"Con usted, puede que no sea tan malo."

Y es la primera vez que hay una paz interior entre ellas, es la primera vez que ellas han reconocido el lugar en el alma de Bertha y le dio la bienvenida. Aunque sólo sea para estar cerca de...

Sus besos son deliciosamente casta, al igual que pequeños sorbos de vino, al igual que los pasos sin prisa bajo la lluvia de verano o el latido del corazón de un niño.

Es la primera vez que Lupo deja caer una barrera final, la barrera entre ellas y el mundo.

No es una sinfonía que las rodea, los ruidos de subida y bajada, el viento como el conductor, briznas de hierba.

Es la primera vez que Bertha ha sentido la mano de otra persona sobre la suya, despojándola de la ropa.

Yo debería estar avergonzado...

Es la primera vez que Lupo dejo que otra persona toque su corazón.

Pero... cuando estoy contigo.

Es la primera vez que Lupo ha visto a Bertha con el pelo suelto, una cascada de luz las ondas rubias, teñidas de un blanco sobrenatural, de la luz de la luna.

Se siente como que me ahogo.

Es la primera vez que Bertha ha sido testigo de Lupo con el pelo suelto; olas de bronce y cobre que fluye hacia el exterior, las líneas suaves se encrespan alrededor de sus dedos mientras pasa sus manos a través de él.

No... decir esas cosas.

Es la primera vez que Bertha ha tocado las cicatrices en la parte posterior de Lupo. Ella traza con cariño en la memoria de cada marcar, cada uno, y cerrando los ojos cuando las lágrimas caen.

Me hace sentir como si me podría perder...

Es la primera vez que Lupo se dejó tocar de tal manera. Los dedos de Bertha calmar el dolor, aunque sea temporal el alivio puede ser para siempre.

Y yo…

Es la primera vez que Bertha siente la piel desnuda contra otra piel desnuda, ya que se acerca para darle otro beso.

No te quiero perder…

Es la primera vez que Lupo se mira en los ojos de alguien y no ve más que aceptación.

No te preocupes…

Es la primera vez que no requieren palabras.

Yo no te voy a dejar.

Es la primera vez que se mueven en una danza, tan diferente a la danza de la muerte que han conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Hay un abrazo y el viento convoca a un crescendo, la naturaleza persuadió a las estrellas para brillar más y más para que sean mas brillantes hasta que allá un millón de luces brillantes alrededor de ellas.

Es la primera vez que Bertha echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el desenfreno, sin aliento.

Más que mil palabras.

Mil confesiones.

Es la primera vez que Lupo cierra los ojos y pide y reza por algo que no puedo describir.

Mil recuerdos.

Mil pesadillas.

Es la primera vez...

Mil posibilidades.

Mil inicios.

Es la primera vez…

Mil incertidumbres.

Mil terminaciones.

Es la primera vez que dejan de ser.

El viento golpea un acorde final.

La sinfonía es más.

Ellas saben mucho acerca de las cosas. Y ellos no saben mucho de algunas cosas.

Tal vez, ellos saben mucho acerca de nada.

Pero eso es suficiente.

_FIN._


End file.
